


100 Days of Sea Devil Day Three: Nothing Else Compares

by kjtgp1



Series: 100 Days of Sea Devil [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Three Song: Clocks by Coldplay.</p><p>I have to admit Clocks is not my favorite song in the world, but it did give me a good idea for this fic. I hope you all enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Days of Sea Devil Day Three: Nothing Else Compares

**Author's Note:**

> For more information about the 100 Days of Sea Devil Challenge please see the first fic in the series.

            Ursula sat by herself on the docks. It was nighttime, and she had spent the better part of the day there. She was supposed to go home with her father, but something inside her kept her from leaving. Home is where she wanted to go, or so she had thought. The rain started to come down harder. Ursula shrived as she pulled her hood over her head.

            “I can’t be saved. I tired, tired my best to always go against the tide. But I’m cursed I’m confused. This was my opportunity; yet, even my father couldn’t stop me from staying.” She muttered to herself with a deep sigh.

            Ursula had said goodbye to her love earlier; but what the Sea Witch didn’t know was that just before Cruella left she had taken one last look at her. That’s when Cruella saw her breakdown. Ursula was on her knees crying and begging her father to let her stay. Cruella, however, was smart enough not to interfere and figured she’d cheer her lover up later with some gin. Yet, when Ursula never came home after dark, Cruella began to worry and set out for the docks.

            The Sea Witch was on her another round of tears and growing colder, when Cruella found her. Ursula turned the second she heard her lover’s heels clinking along the docks.

            “Darling whatever are you doing out here? I’ve been worried about you all day. Now come home and I’ll warm you up with some gin.” Cruella motioned for Ursula to come with her.

Ursula shook her head. “I can’t Cru. I don’t know how to fix this. I don’t know if I’m making things worse or better. All I wanted for so long was to go home; yet, something in my heart was keeping me here.”

Cruella approached Ursula and placed a hand on her shoulder before replying.

“Darling we maybe labeled as villains by some, but that doesn’t mean we are cursed.”

“Then why do I feel this way Cru?” Ursula snapped back. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you it’s just…it’s just my emotions. I’m sorry”

“It’s fine darling. However, as I said before we are not cursed.”

“Oh really then what are we?”  
   
"We’re in love darling. Don’t you know that? I may have married for money in my time, but that doesn’t mean I don’t know what love is.”

Ursula took a deep breath, her tears finally beginning to stop. The emotions of getting her voice and father back, and then losing her father once more, had blinded her to what was really important.

She stood up and faced Cruella. “You’re right I do love you. I love you so much. You. You are my home Cru, and nothing else compares to that.”


End file.
